Grim Tales: Twilight Reborn
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: Eris, the daughter of Discord and Twilight, the rulers of the Isle of Chaos, has always wanted to explore outside her parents and their watchful eyes. When a great evil threatens the Underworld, she, alongside her best friends Chi, Mimi, and the Grim Siblings, must deal with it. But how will they do it when a traitor is among their midst?
1. Chapter 1

**Grim Tales: Twilight Reborn**

The Isle of Chaos. A nightmarish land ruled by the God of Chaos himself, Discord, one of the Big Seven alongside his wife, Queen Twilight. It was a strange, twisted land, every bit as terrifying and warped as its ruler. Discord watched over the land day and night with his yellow eyes, his crimson pupils flashing evily within. Noone dared to question his rule, in fear of being turned insane or simply vaporized by his immense power.

Its other ruler, Queen Twilight, was a sight to behold. As one of the two female rulers of the Underworld, her power was equal to her husbands, with her fellow queen Mandy, the two females were known as the two "Queen Bitches" of the Underworld. Ironically, Twilight was one of the heroes of Megaville, who had fought to her last breath against HIM and his forces. Yet, despite all her efforts, her best friends, her fellow Elements of Harmony, had been brutally slaughtered in front of her eyes by Discord, who had joined into the fight.

But the last straw came when she saw her most closest friend, Blossom, killed in front of her eyes by her own daughter, Mimi. Her rage had grown beyond comprehension. She had detonated her body in a last, desperate attempt to end Discord and HIMs evil, but the God of Chaos and his fellow Big Seven ruler had effortlessly survived the explosion. Discord, summoning the Nightmare Forces, had corrupted the star pupil of Princess Celestia into Nightmare Twilight, the Bane of Harmony and ruler of the Isle of Chaos.

With that, Discord had taken her in as his wife, and shortly after their union, a young daughter was born to them. Princess Eris, a young draconequus/alicorn hybrid, who was still learning to control her powers. She had instantly become best friends with both Mimi and Chi, Aku's daughter. Despite her young age, Eris's power was staggering. At 2 years of age, she could effortlessly destroy entire mountains with powerful beams of violet energy. At 4 years, she could defeat HIM's Lava Monster with her eyes closed. Inheriting her father's immensely powerful reality warping powers and her mother's enormous rerserves of magic had rendered her one of the Underworld's strongest warriors, alongside her fellow princess Mimi and the young Grim Jr. and Minnie, son and daughter of Mandy and Grim.

Currently, Discord and Twilight were watching their daughter practising her powers in the backyard of their home, Canterlot Castle, which had been warped into the Isle of Chaos by Discord's chaos magic. Before their watching eyes, Eris unleashed a mighty blast of violet magic that obliterated the massive stone statue in front of her. Discord clapped his mismatched hands together in pure glee before shouting "Bravo! Bravo!" Twilight remained silent, her violet, crystalline eyes sparkling.

Eris raised her head proudly at her father's praise, but instantly noticed her mother's silence. "Ma?... What's wrong?" She questioned her mother. Twilight's head whipped around to face her daughter, her cold violet orbs continuing to sparkle. "Nothing dear... Mommy is just thinking about something..." Discord noticed this, and quickly rose, clapping his hands together again. "Well... Eris dear, great job! Thats some major potential you've got there! Daddy and Mommy are both so proud of you!" Eris smiled at her father's praise, before turning around and trotting back to her parents.

Discord then noticed a loud beeping coming from his wrist, and looking down, saw a magical wristwatch on his wrist beeping rapidly with a alarm. It was time for the meeting of the Elders Council, in which every member of the Big Seven went to discuss major matters. He gently nudged his wife in the side with his lion arm, before she noticed as well. Her mane and tail rippling with every passing moment, the alicorn rose, as did her draconequus husband.

"Eris dear... Mommy and Daddy will be gone for the Elders Council. We'll be back in a couple of hours, so make sure you behave well for Trixie." Discord explained to his daughter, before suddenly a glowing observation portal appeared in front of the startled trio. It showed that the rest of the Big Seven, HIM, Aku, Hunson Abadeer, Grim, and Mandy were already seated at a massive table, with two thrones waiting for Twilight and Discord.

"DISCORD! TWILIGHT! WHAT IS TAKING YOU TWO SO LONG?!" HIM shouted at his two fellow rulers of the Underworld. "Sorry everyone! We were just spending some time with our daughter! We're on our way right now!" Discord shouted as he snapped his fingers. Instantly he was dressed in a snazzy business suit, with a tie and briefcase clutched in his chicken talons. Twilight facehoofed. "HIM, forgive the God of Chaos. I mean, don't you want to spend time with your daughter as well?" Hunson questioned the King of the Land of Tainted Souls.

"I guess, but that does not mean that those two may be late!" HIM complained. "Discord... let's get going." Twilight whispered to her husband. The God of Chaos nodded curtly and snapped his fingers again. Instantly a massive chariot, covered in glowing symbols of power and pulled by two nightmarish dragons, appeared in front of them in a flash of light. The draconequus and his wife climbed on. The portal faded as the draconequus snapped the reins and the dragons reared up, before flapping their massive wings and pulling the chariot into the air.

"Goodbye Eris! We'll be home before you can say cupcakes!" Discord called to his daughter as the chariot vanished into the horizon. Eris waved back to her parents, before turning back with a bored sigh to see her nanny, Trixie, in front of her. The blue unicorn had a stern look on her face, as she was carrying a tattered hat and magician cape in her light blue magic.

"What is the meaning of this?"

**Hey guys! I was reading Bleedman's Grim Tales and thought that it was a masterpiece! When I saw the seperate areas of the Underworld, and the Big Five, I knew I had to add Discord, as he is like the other rulers as well! And who better to be his wife then Twilight? Hopefully you'll enjoy this story! **

**This is the way I envision the characters.**

**Nightmare Twilight:**

** fs70/PRE/f/2013/231/7/d/nightmare_twilight_sparkle_by_ **

**Discord:**

** fs71/f/2012/012/e/8/discord_vector_by_c_h_loboguerrero_ **

**Eris: I'll describe her in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting of the Big Seven**

There was a screeching, clanking noise as the chariot, carrying the rulers of the Isle of Chaos, landed just outside the massive hall, just on the outskirts of Grim Castle, where the Big Seven met whenever they held one of their coordination meetings. The dragons snorted as they dug their claws into the rough ground, before tucking their massive wings to their sides and lying contently on their bellies.

Discord opened the side door of the chariot and got out, followed by Twilight. Snapping his fingers, he summoned a giant steak and tossed it to the two dragons, who tore into it with relish. He then turned to his wife and raised a eyebrow. "Twilight dear... why are you so glum today? Normally you'd be excited beyond consideration seeing our daughter's prowess in the arcane arts." Twilight turned her head to face her husband, and Discord was startled to see tears in her violet eyes.

"It's nothing..." She whispered. The God of Chaos raised his bushy eyebrow once more and sighed deeply. "Twilight... you can tell me anything. If anyone's making you upset I'll show them the truth wrath of the God of Chaos!" He snarled, raising his left hand, which crackled with chaotic energy. Twilight placed her hoof on his hand, lowering it back down.

"It's not that Discord... I just... I just keep having nightmares... something huge and dark... something that wants to destroy the entire Underworld..." Discord's eyes widened, before quickly settling back into their previous position. "Dear... I'm sure that those are just nightmares. Nothing to worry about. Now, we'd better get to the meeting before the others start question what's happening." Twilight quickly cleared away her tears with her hoof, before nodding curtly and shakily getting up.

The God of Chaos and his wife then strolled to the enormous set of double doors which led into the gargantuan meeting hall. Discord's eyes flashed a eerie yellow, and instantly the doors swung open, allowing the rulers of the Isle of Chaos to enter. The other members of the Big Seven, already seated in a large circle, instantly turned their eyes on the newly arriving duo.

"Finally! The God of Chaos and the Bane of Harmony have finally graced us with their presence!" HIM drawled sarcastically. "Shut up HIM." Discord snapped calmly. The red demon held up his claws defensively. "Eesh, I was just trying to speak the truth." He replied. Discord rolled his eyes but did not respond. "Come. Sit, we have much to discuss." Grim invited his fellow ruler.

Discord nodded in response before the couple teleported into their thrones, large chairs crafted out of obsidian, with malevolent red markings scratched throughout the thrones. As the two rulers sat, Twilight spoke up. "What is the meaning of calling this meeting? You've called us from spending quality time with our daughter for this..."

Grim and Mandy exchanged a grim look, before they turned back to the two. "We called you here to discuss a grave matter... There have been reports from Clockwork that a ancient beast is stirring in the deepest darkest bowels of the Underworld... something that could destroy the entire world if it is released. We need to find a way to ensure it will never rise again. But this is easier said then done. If we make one mistake... then all hope is lost." The Grim Reaper finished, crossing his skeletal hands together.

"I proposed that we go there guns blazing and obliterate that beast once and for all... but everyone rejected it." Mandy complained, her crimson eyes flashing with pure malice and hatred, then again, they were always like that. "Attacking the beast head on is only going to cost us our lives. We need to handle this situation in a careful, calculated manner." Aku responded, his immense body crooked in order to reach the level of the other rulers.

"But how can we? This monster, from what Clockwork has told us, is nigh invulnerable... if it could destroy the world then what can we do to stop it?!" HIM responded. "So what? We're just going to sit here and do nothing? Wow, what a good ruler of the Underworld you sure are HIM..." Twilight hissed, her mane and tail rippling faster with her annoyance. "What are you implying?" HIM growled in a dangerously low tone.

Twilight simply raised her head and grinned coldly. "What are you going to do tough guy? Attack me? I dare you." HIM roared as his claw ignited, and he hurled a massive fireball at the Bane of Harmony. Twilight didn't even flinch as the fireball neared him. Her horn ignited as a sparkling barrier of violet light formed in front of her, and the fireball slammed against it, exploding and covering the air with smoke.

Suddenly a thin, razor sharp beam of indigo magic shot out of the smoke, cutting a groove across HIM's left shoulder. The red demon hissed in pain, clutching his claw to his bleeding shoulder. Twilight's cold violet eyes flashed dangerously from the cloud of smoke, before her head emerged, her horn still sparkling with pure energy. "**ENOUGH!" **Hunson roared, slamming his fist on the table.

Instantly the two fighting rulers stopped, before turning to face him. "We're discussing a way to fight a monster that could potentially destroy us all, and you two are fighting each other? How more childish can you get?" He hissed. Twilight and HIM glared at each other, but did not pursue the matter further.

"Alright... I got a plan... just listen closely." Discord replied. "Considering the odds... I have a artifact. A artifact that amplifies the user's power by a staggering amount. I say that we get this artifact and combine it with the most powerful among us, so that the wearer can be a match for the monster." Aku raised a eyebrow. "And who would that all-powerful warrior be God of Chaos?" He questioned.

Discord raised a bushy eyebrow in amusement.

"My daughter. Eris."


End file.
